Visitors
by Baccarat
Summary: This is a Tenchi Muyo fanfic based loosely on the RPG- some strange ppl come to earth to fight techi and his "clan"; and don't worry if you haven't played the game :P
1. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Tenchi Muyo. It is owned and licensed by Pioneer Entertainment. The characters Mizuki and Kusumi are not mine, but rather are owned by Nintendo and Banpresto. I am in no way associated with these companies nor am I making money off of these characters. On the other hand, Okonoii and Neoni are mine. Please do not use them in your own fics without my permission. Arigato!!!

Authors Notes: Please deal with me here: it's my first true fic so it isn't exactly the best thing I've ever written and the characters may be a little OOC.

Chapter 1: The Confrontation 

As Tenchi awoke, he could detect the sweet aromas coming from the kitchen. He got dressed, and then proceeded to walk downstairs to the living room, where he would likely meet up with Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihohsi, and possibly Ryo-ohki. When he reaches the living room, he is greeted with smiling faces that, in unison, immediately said, "Hello, Tenchi-sama." 

"Hello. How are you today?" Tenchi replied back to them in an exasperated manner, frustrated with the fact that every single one of them is infatuated with him. Of course, Ryoko started complaining how hungry she is and wonders what's taking Sasami soooo long to cook breakfast. At that instant, Sasami came in from the kitchen and called out, "Breakfast is ready!!" 

"Oh, boy! I'm starved!" Tenchi replied to no one in particular. All of a sudden, the walls of his house began to change. The floor changed. Everything seemed to have an eerie glow to it, and it got increasingly brighter. Finally, Tenchi's entire house is shimmering with a lime green glow. "What the hell???" Ryoko cried out. 

Sasami leaves the room in search of Ryo-ohki because she's worried about where she can be, but she ignores the fact that the house has changed right before her eyes. 

Suddenly, monsters appeared. They had a bluish tinge and somewhat resemble the a yeti and a human combined. They began to attack the group, and Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka lashed back. Mihohsi stayed to the back because she is afraid, and began to cry uncontrollably saying, "Why did this have to happen right before breakfast??? It's just not fair!" 

The monsters began to attack. The monsters aren't especially strong, but they managed to lay a few blows to Ryoko before they die. "Hai!!!" Ryoko shouted as she destroyed the last one. The house returned to its normal state, and everyone was fine and no monsters seemed to be around. Ryoko noticed that her wounds suddenly close up and she is healed. Why that is, she didn't know. To try to forget about what just happened, Ryoko began to flirt with Tenchi saying, "Ohhhhh Tenchiiiiii. I was sooooo scared but thanks to you we're safe. I had no idea what to do, but with your protection, we managed to pull it off." 

Ayeka, hating the idea of Ryoko flaunting herself around Tenchi, lashed back screaming, "It would've been no big deal," she added with a sneer, "_Ryoko_ if _you_ hadn't yelled fretted over it. Everyone else was fine but you." 

"That's not true!!! Waaaaaaa!!" cried Mihoshi. "I was scared out of my wits so stop making fun of—AHHHHHH!!!!" 

A strange girl had unexpectedly appeared. She looked as though she was about 14, 15 years old, was dressed in a sort of Arabian dress-thingy, only it was bright green and light red. Her hair was pulled back in a large ponytail in it and was lime green, about the same color of the house when it had changed. "Who are you?!?" Ryoko demanded, almost in shock that this person had come for no obvious reason. 

"My name is Mizuki," the strange girl replied. 

"What d'you want from us?" Ryoko challenged. 

"To test you…" the foreign girl answered. 

"What in the world are you talking about??" exclaimed pretty much everyone.

The girl gave no reply, merely snapped here fingers and, just as she did, the house changed and some more vile looking monsters appeared. 

"Why you little…" Ryoko declared.


	2. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Chapter 2: The Fight

Chapter 2: The Fight 

** **

"Tut- tut Ryoko," said Mizuki in a sly manner.

"Hey! How do _YOU_ know _my_ name?" cried Ryoko

"I've been watching you and now, like I said, I want to test you all," the funny girl stated in a-matter-of-factly manner.

"Just what do you mean by that???" Tenchi exclaimed.

"I wish to see how strong you are and how long you can stand in a battle against me," Mizuki replied.

Tenchi was attacked by one of the monsters, but he fought back killing that monster. Likewise, Ryoko killed another one, as did Ayeka. They didn't seem to be too much of a match for any of them except for Mihoshi, who had missed shooting the vile thing with her gun, merely stating, "Oops. Guess I missed." While Tenchi assailed the monster that Mihoshi had missed, Ryoko hit Mizuki and all of a sudden the monsters disappeared and everything returned back to normal once again; that is, if you can call a strange person that you don't know standing there right in front of you normal.

"Yes!!!" cried everyone, "We did it!"

"Well… yes and no," Mizuki said as she scratched her head. "I don't think you really did it because of … this!" Sasami suddenly appeared in front of them, tied up by ropes.

"Sasami!" everyone exclaimed.

Just as Ryoko began to lunge at Mizuki, she said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ryoko."

"Damn!!" Tenchi called out.

"I'll be waiting on you," pronounced the little girl. She turned around as though she was going to walk out, but rather, disappeared with Sasami.


	3. 

Chapter 3: Gather Up Your Arms

**Chapter 3: Gather Up Your Arms!**

** **

"Now what do we do?" questioned Ayeka.

"I guess we do what she said," answered Tenchi.

"And _what_, exactly, we that be???" Ryoko inquired.

"Well…" said Tenchi, "I don't really know," he said as he scratched his head.

**Sweat drops materialize on everyone's brow**

"Teeeenchi!"

"Yes, grandpa?" replied Tenchi.

"What she said is that she'd be waiting on you, probably somewhere around here. We better go and look for Mizuki. We'll find out soon enough what she _really _wants," Grandpa answered to Tenchi.

"You were here the entire time???" Tenchi questioned, "Why didn't you help us?"

"Tenchi, I just got here, but I heard the whole thing. You left the phone off the hook after you called me."

"Typical," he responded.

"Well, Grandpa, lets go look for Ryo-ohki then," Tenchi told him. "I guess the first place we could look are in the carrot fields; that's probably where she'll be."

"Of course Tenchi-oneesama. You're absolutely correct. We must leave right now," Ayeka replied, ever ready to do what he said.

"Stop sucking up to my Tenchi. That's all you do and I don't like it," Ryoko retorted.

"YOUR Tenchi?!? Tenchi and I are related by, not only royal, but also _noble _blood, nobler that you could _ever_ hope to be," she told Ryoko.

"Just what do you mean by that???" Ryoko demanded.

"What I mean is that Tenchi DOESN'T like you, nor will he ever like an evil space pirate such as yourself. He is mine, and don't even think of hurting my future fiancé," Ayeka screamed.

**As Tenchi looked on, a sweat drop developed on his face**

"Tenchi! Get over here this minute!" yelled Ryoko.

"You can't boss him around!" Ayeka responded.

"Yes I can! And I prove it!" Ryoko retorted.

"Yea, Ryoko? What is it??" asked Tenchi.

"See. I can do what I want. Anyway, Tenchi, it's time for you to choose. Which one of us do you like more, me or Ayeka? ANSWER ME NOW!!!"

"Well…" Tenchi said reluctantly. **His face brightens** "Girls, this isn't the time to be arguing among one another. We need to team up. Sasami has been kidnapped and we really need to find her. Besides, we don't know where Ryo-ohki is either. We really gotta find them ASAP."

"Yes, of course Tenchi. You're right. And besides, Tenchi doesn't like _you._ He likes me. We are destined to be together. He has saved my life over and over and fate has proved us to be the perfect match," Mihoshi answered to all of them. 

(Suddenly, they all started yelling uncontrollably and the argument erupted.Words started to fly and Tenchi and his grandfather went over to the side to talk to each other.)

"Tenchi, we really gotta do something about these girls. You are gonna have to decide one day which of them you like most, but meanwhile, we must focus on the matter at hand," his grandfather told Tenchi.

"But, Grandpa, that's what I've been saying the entire time. We absolutely have to find Ryo-ohki and Sa-."

"Damn you!" someone yells and then half of the house is suddenly smoldering.

"What the hell???" Tenchi demands. "You idiots! Can't you control yourselves for 3 seconds?" (He begins to scream at them)

"STOP IT THIS INSTANT!!!!"

Everyone freezes. They had never heard Tenchi's grandfather, Katsuhito, yell before, and, of course, they're stunned. 

"Sorry, Grandpa," Tenchi replies guiltily. (Mihoshi, Ayeka, and Ryoko murmur in agreement.) 

"We must concentrate. We don't know what we're facing. Now! let's all work together and get this done," Tenchi's grandfather calls out.

*****

"How will they ever defeat us if they can't even agree among themselves, Master?" Mizuki asks.

"Simple. They won't!" a shadowy figure replies. "MWHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"We will never be defeated, Master Kusumi!" answers Mizuki.

"I have sent out a throng of monsters to attack them. If they get here, greet them with a kind attack. Do not fail me, disciple."

"Yes, my lady." 


	4. Carrot Cake + Snakes = Trouble!

Chapter 4: Carrot Cake + Snakes = YUCK

Chapter 4: Carrot Cake + Snakes = Trouble!

"Tenchi, I'll go check out the hot springs and see if Ryo-ohki's there. You better check the carrots fields, okay?" Katsuhito told Tenchi.

"Sure, Grandpa," Tenchi replied. "Okay then, we better get going."

**Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Mihoshi go to the fields and Tenchi's grandfather (a.k.a. Yosho) goes off to the hot springs**

*****

"Oh, good, there's Ryo-ohki," Ryoko said.

Suddenly, monsters pop out of the ground and surround Ryo-ohki.

"Meeeeeoowww!!"

"We better help Ryo-ohki!" shouted Ryoko.

"Those monsters look like giant carrots! I guess that girl must have mutated them," commented Ayeka.

"My carrots!" Tenchi complains.

"Let's get 'em," Ryoko told them.

Mihoshi was the first person to attack. She shot at the carrot, and actually hit it!

"Thank goodness," commented Ryoko.

Mihoshi answered her by saying, "Just what do you mean by that? I mean, I may not be the _best_ Galaxy Policeman. Or is it Policewoman? Hmmm… I gotta ask my boss about that. Only problem is that my ship is crashed. If I could find Washuu then I could figure out a way to-"

"Is there a point to this?" Ryoko said, cutting Mihoshi off.

"Well, no, there's not… but… OW!" Something had flown toward Mihoshi, coming from the direction of one of the mutated carrots.

"Where the hell did that come from?!?" screamed Ryoko.

"Ryoko, it came from out of one of the carrot's mouth," Tenchi replies in a exasperated manner.

"Oh good! If I collect those little carrots I can get Sasami to make carrot cake out of them. Oooooh! Even better! I could get those big carrots and have Sasami use those!," Mihoshi said, for no obvious reason.

"You idiot! Have you forgotten? First of all, we're in the middle of a battle here! (Ryoko blocks one of the attacks of the carrots, retaliates, and kills it) Anyway, if those carrots are mutated, then you don't want to eat them. And besides, SASAMI ISN'T EXACTLY AVAILABLE TO MAKE CARROT CAKE!!! So, if you want your precious carrot cake, you'll have to try and not just sit there!" Ryoko yelled at Mihoshi.

"But I… I… Waaahhhhhh!!! Why are you so mean? You tell me that _you_ are going to have Tenchi when everyone knows that Tenchi likes _me_ not you! I mean (sobs), you don't have to criticize me every other second. I'm sorry that I'm hungry. And when I'm hungry, I always think of Sasami making us food. (sniffles)"

"Oh, shut up you useless piece of…"

"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled. "DO NOT speak to Miss Mihoshi like that. It's not nice, and besides, she's _Mihoshi_. She can't help it," Tenchi told Ryoko.

"What does that mean???" questioned Mihoshi.

"Sorry, I, uh, didn't mean it like that."

"Well that's better, Tenchi. Ryoko, you're right. I will help get Sasami back, and we must focus on the matter at hand, getting Ryo-ohki back. (she throws a teddy bomb at the other carrots and the rest are destroyed. Unexpectedly, all the wounds inflicted close up.)

"What the…"

"What in the world…"

"How did that happen?"

Ryo-ohki bounced up, looking happy, and then all of what just happened is forgotten.

"Meeeoow!"

"Hey! Where's Grandpa?" Tenchi asked no one in particular.

"You're right! If Ryo-ohki's here with us, then that's bad. We better go get him," Ryoko said.

*****

"Tenchi, help!" That was Yosho's cry for help from Tenchi. He couldn't fight the monsters that were attacking him.

"These look like snakes! They must have mutated from the snakes in the surrounding woods!" Ayeka said.

"What are you, the narrator of our life?" inquired of Ayeka.

"No…"

"Hey, Mihoshi! Why don't you put those snakes in your yummy carrot cake. It'll be even better," said Ryoko sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up!" yelled everyone.

"Ummm… Tenchi? Are you gonna help me. I'm sorta in a fix."

"Sure, Grandpa, hold on."

** **

** **

** **

**Author's Notes: **_Okay, I know. That ending was pretty shabby, but I couldn't think of a better way to stop at this part. Sorry, but I will be writing more. If anyone has a suggestion, please tell me in your review._


End file.
